


Give Me Attention

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Be Careful What You Wish For, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Sneakiness, Thanks for Reading., Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Again, Father/ Son relationship. Self explanatory.





	Give Me Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't expect so many Hits and Kudos on the first one. You guys deserve an insight of Bill and his son relationship.

Bill should be focusing on the game, drinking his beer, and talking to his friends, but his attention strayed toward his son on the chair, looking so confused and a little angry. As for why, was a mystery, but told himself to ignore it and watch the Dallas Cowboys take the lead.

When the commercial came on, Bill's pals mingled and talked. "Hey man, what's up with your wife? She slipping on the bean dip." Bill rolled his eyes. That woman was on his last nerve, but his son made it better."Our marriage is getting old and tired. Not to mention she had been whiny lately. I'm telling you, Curtis, don't ever get married." Bill told him.

Curtis chuckled before drinking his beer."Don't have to tell me twice." Bill's son watched Curtis and his dad talked before getting up and walking to his room, jealousy evident on his face. Bill didn't pay him any mind when the game came back to watch DeMarcus Lawrence play.  


He should've gone to check on his son.  


His son came out after a while and sat on his father's lap, pressing his bum to his father's groin. Bill knew his weakness was his son's ass just as well as his son. So when his pals look at his son and gave questioning looks to him, he waved them off. It was none of their business anyway.

"What the hell is your son doing on your lap Bill?" Bill placed his hands on his son's waist and glared on the guy who opened his mouth. "Worry about your own damn self or I'll call this shit off. Shut the hell up." He responded, his tone threatening to anyone else who want to open their mouths also. 

Everyone turns their gaze to the television and after drinking and two commercials, everyone was back in their world. Bill raised his hand to his son's soft hair and pulled it back slowly so he can whisper in his son's ear, his hard grip made known so his boy knew who was in control. 

"Son, what do you think you are doing?" Bill growl into his son's ear. "Watching the football game." His son responded like nothing he did was out of the ordinary. Bill rolled his eyes. His son was not fond of sports since he was a child. He was more drawn to writing and literature, hoping to be an English teacher. Bill tug on his son's hair for the lie. 

"Tell the truth, honey. It will make things easier later." Bill growled into his son's ear. His son bit his lip and wiggle his butt against his father's groin. Bill felt himself twitch in his pants. "I want attention." His son responded. Bill use his hand that was between him and the arm of the chair to squeeze his son's ass. 

"You have it. But you are playing a dangerous game. I won't stop all because these people are here." Bill warned. "I was hoping for that," The son said needly. Bill rose an eyebrow. He moved a pillow between him and Curtis, making sure to cover his son's ass and his soon to be out dick. Using the cheering as cover, he pulled his son's pants off his butt.

It was so soft and round. Very irresistible. His son leans his head on Bill's shoulder, his neck for the taking. Bill took advantage of it, taking his hardening cock out. He slaps it against his son's ass before making his son's perfect globes surround his cock, making sure to graze his hole.

His son kept his moans quiet as he rocks against Bill, glad his attention was on him instead of the game. "I see you already prep yourself." His son nodded, his attention on rocking his hips against his daddy's hard cock.

Bill was tempted to screw his son in front of his buddies, maybe pass it as him being drunk. His son did say he wanted attention. He smiled evilly as he wrapped his arm around his son and reach for his phone. He put his pals in a group chat and sent them a text and told them to respond by texting back.

He put his phone down and raised his son up. He placed the tip of his cock against his wet son's hole. He spared a side glance at his friends. The two watched openly as the others spare glances at him. Curtis was the only one who was hands-on. He was rubbing my son's thigh.

"You got yourself a beauty Bill." He said. Bill smiled and let his son sink on him. His tight heat always catching Bill by surprise. Bill still wanted to push his son down quickly, but quickly decided to let my son enjoy the feeling of being full and give his friends a good show.

"So big daddy." His son said after he was completely seated. Bill pushed his son's pants down his legs and made his son spread his legs so everyone can see his cock and balls. He sank down the seat so his son had room to rock on him. Placing his hands on his son's hips, he moves his baby's hips to get friction.

His son moans openly, not knowing where to place his hands, but Curtis helped out. Curtis got on his knees in front of my son so he could place his hands on his shoulders. For return, Curtis held his grip on my son's dick and tease his nipples.

Bill's baby rocked his hips harder against him, crying out when Bill's dick grazed his prostate. "C'mon baby. Take what you want." Two of Bill's friend was sporting hard on's while the other two openly jacked off. His baby's moan was sinful as ever as Curtis latched his mouth of my son's nipples as he threw his head back.

His nipples were always sensitive as ever. "Bill!" Feeling waves of pleasure thrum through Bill's body was like a drug only his son could make happen. He would tighten his hole around while saying his name like it will bring him to satisfaction.

Bill's cock was getting harder the more he resisted cumming, but his son has a talent for making him cum sooner. He tightens his fingers on his son's hips as he painted his anus white when his son ejaculated. Curtis's shirt was covered in his son's semen, but he didn't mind.

My other two friends got up and a minute later, covered my son's chest and belly with their semen. His son leans back on Bill's chest with a satisfied smile. "Got what you wanted, honey?" Bill asked. His son raised his head and kissed his father.

"Yes. I knew I was better than a football game." Bill chuckled. "If you really wanted attention, next time you'll wear a maid's outfit with ladies underwear," Bill told him, enjoying the afterglow. His son hummed, enjoying the feel of his daddy's cock still in him. "Can't wait."


End file.
